Homecoming
by skittellgirl
Summary: Vicki and Henry celebrate their new living arrangement. From the "Date" series.


Title: Homecoming. From the "Date" series

Summary: Henry and Vicki celebrate their new living arrangement

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own them by now (dammit)

Rating: The usual, not for kiddies. (but most certainly for kiddies at heart)

It was two in the morning, and Henry and Vicki had finally extricated the last of the housewarming guests from their apartment. Vicki smiled as she thought about how much fun the last few weeks had been. Correen had, as predicted, absolutely lost it when Vicki had told her that she and Henry were moving in together. She had hugged Vicki, then pulled back, asking if she was going to be fired. Vicki had simply reminded her that "no one likes a perky Goth," then grinned and hugged her back. From that moment on, the weeks had flown by in a flurry of activity and arrangements. Correen's boyfriend had talked to other friends of his in the university, discreetly of course, and had found out about a new kind of light bulb that would provide Vicki enough light in the day, when the apartment had to be shut against the sun, but would not use any UV light. Vicki mused that Stephen had not entirely accepted the explanation that Henry had "that disease that makes you allergic to sunlight" but was patient enough to know that they would tell him the truth in their own due time. After that had been worked out, it was only a matter of moving things around and settling on what items would be combined into their new home.

For Henry's part, he couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy, so content with the state of his life. His joy could be reflected in the events of that evening. He had not only welcomed Cellucci and his girlfriend warmly into his home, he had not felt threatened by him in any way for the first time in knowing him. In fact, he no longer wished to kill him, which was something that Henry could never have conceived of in his long life. Perhaps this was a result of knowing that Vicki had chosen him over all others, but for the first time in almost a half a millennium, he was able to put his territorial issues aside for an evening. The night had been marvelous, with his friends and Vicki's coming together beautifully. There had been a great time by all, and only the desire to be alone with Vicki was strong enough for Henry to tactfully end the party and usher his guests out the door.

Henry smiled as the door shut on the last guest, and then turned to where Vicki had been standing next to him. "Well, my love, we-" he trailed off as he realized that she was no longer there.

"Looking for someone?" teased Vicki, speaking to Henry in his mind.

"Well, yes, my love," he replied in his mind as well, beginning to sniff the air to find her scent.

"You're the hunter. You want me, come and get me," she replied to him saucily. He grinned, and began to sniff harder. He found her scent, and followed it along. All the while, he kept talking to Vicki in his head, telling her how hot she was, how sexy she was, how much he wanted her and that he was going to pleasure her insanely once he found her. Vicki was talking back, telling him to prove it and get on with things. He finally reached the outside of his drawing space, and grinned broadly. Her scent was strong, as was her heartbeat. He pulled the divider open, and gasped.

Vicki was laying on his drawing table, surrounded by the candles by which he drew at times. She was wearing absolutely nothing. She looked like a goddess, and Henry's shallow breathing actually stopped. If he hadn't been a vampire, the shortage of oxygen would have killed him. She said, with a soft smile, "About time you got here, my prince. I thought that I would have to take matters into my own hands." She slowly slid her hands down her body, and touched herself in the center. Henry growled and was over her in a flash, pulling her hands up. He growled in her ear, "As much as I have no objections to your embracing your own pleasure, tonight I will provide it." Vicki grinned broadly, her desire stirring even more. As much as a pain in the ass as Henry's vampire territorialism could be at times, there were times like this when it was just damn sexy.

He smirked, and sat up. He quickly pulled off his shirt, and then his trousers. Vicki smiled and noted, "Commando again?"

"You've never objected before," he replied, grinning back. He straddled her on the table, and pulled her into a gentle, yet firm kiss. She reciprocated, and they proceeded to make out like teenagers on the table for several minutes. Henry then laid her gently down on the table. He started to kiss her neck, and she moaned. He slowly made his way down her chest, and Vicki felt something odd. He chest was wet, but it wasn't from the openmouthed kisses Henry was laving it with. This wetness was too much, too great for that. Concerned, she pulled his head up to hers gently and was shocked at what she saw. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Henry!" she gasped. "What's wrong, love?"

Henry looked at her, his eyes burning with passion and love. "You have no idea how many nights I've sat at this table thinking about you, fantasizing about you. I've never been so happy in all the times that I have lived. I keep thinking that this is a dream, even though vampires can't dream. I think that I'll wake up and you won't be here."

"Henry, it's not a dream," she replied. "I'm here. I'll always be here. You know that I am real. I am flesh," she grabbed his hands and pulled them to her heart, "and you know that I am blood. I love you and trust you more than you can ever know."

"I love you, Victoria," he said, overwhelmed.

"I love you, Henry Fitzroy," she replied, kissing him passionately. "Now," she grabbed at his manhood none too gently, "make love to me. After all, weren't you just telling me that the mere sight of me makes you wanna throw me on the floor like a caveman?" she teased him.

"As the lady commands," he grinned, his usual cheekiness coming back. He began to kiss her again, laving her nipples, making her writhe and quiver. His lips and tongue laved lower, over her legs, and back up to her inner thigh. She was panting, and moaning. "Please don't make me wait anymore," she begged him, and the sound of her voice, so wanton and wanting, drove him over the edge. He entered her roughly, more forcefully than he had before, and she yelled out. He almost pulled out of her body, and she grabbed his backside roughly. "Just where do you think you're going? You've made promises of insane pleasure, and I am going to make sure you deliver," she told him, before using all the strength she possessed to flip them over, so she was riding him.

Henry roared, and grabbed her by the neck. He pulled her down to him, kissing her roughly, and she reciprocated completely, letting her tongue graze his fangs, drawing a drop of her blood into their kiss. This night was all about showing Henry that she accepted all of him, both man and vampire, and she allowed his rough side, his bestial nature, permission to do what he wanted with her. He pumped inside her furiously, and she kept right up with him, right until the moment he lost control and bit down on her neck as he spilled himself inside her, even as she was wracked with the best orgasm she had had since she and Henry had gotten together.

Henry looked at her, almost ashamed of what he had just done. "Love, I'm so sorry. I-" he began, but she grabbed his face and pulled him even with her. "I'm not. I love you, all of you, and I wouldn't apologize for giving me the most pleasure I've ever had," she finished, grinning cheekily at him.

"Really?" he grinned. "Hmm… that sounds like a challenge." With that, he flipped them back over, and never leaving her body, proceeded to tease and taunt her flesh with kisses, licks, and little nips. She was moaning again, shocked that she could take so much pleasure from one person. To her amazement, she was coming again, and Henry hadn't even moved inside her. When her second orgasm subsided, she thought briefly about teasing him again, just to see if he would live up to the challenge. Knowing Henry, though, she decided against it, realizing that he would keep her on his table all night if he had to.

"Doesn't mean I can't try it again, later." she thought to herself.

Henry, meanwhile, was content just to watch the pleasure on her face and thrill in the pulsing of her blood as she came again, and was enraptured by her features as she came down from it. He asked, almost tentatively, "Do you think you can handle one more, love?"

"Do you?" she responded, and Henry began to thrust again. He was much more gentle this time, though, realizing that Vicki was tired out. After all, it had been a long night. He gently, tenderly, brought them both to orgasm. As they calmed down, he slid gently out of Vicki's body. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her.

They lay, spooning, for some time. Then Vicki looked at him and said, "Would you like to draw me, my love?" Henry was elated. Another one of his fantasies was coming true. He slid away from her, and grabbed his pen and sketchbook. He drew her intently, looking at her as though she was a masterpiece herself. When he was done, he showed her the sketch, and she was thrilled, though not surprised, at the love and passion that it represented. She grinned, and said, "Well, this one goes on the wall. The bedroom wall, however. I don't think that you want anyone else seeing me this way," she finished, arching her eyebrow at him.

"That would indeed be the case, Victoria." he said in a mock serious tone. "You are mine."

"And you're mine," she replied, grinning back. "Shall we adjourn for the evening, my lord?"

"Why, yes, my lady," he smiled, picking her up in his arms. As they headed for their bedroom, Henry thought to Vicki, "After all these years, it is good to finally be home."

"It very much is," she thought back. The lovers smiled at one another, and then shut the door to their sanctuary. Neither would leave for some time.


End file.
